Una chica de ciudad (Tercera Parte)
by JeanePataki
Summary: Finalmente todo regresa a la normalidad... o al menos eso es lo que se cree. Ahora que Arnold al fin volvió de la selva y se reunió con Helga y sus amigos, ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos de su alrededor? ¿Y los de su pasado? Continuación de una chica de ciudad parte 1&2 ¡NUEVO EPISODIO 29/04!-¡PARTE FINAL! NO TE LA PIERDAS!
1. Conozcamonos mejor

Era domingo al mediodía. El teléfono en la residencia Pataki sonó. Miriam, descansando de su jornada laboral, contestó alegre.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días señora Pataki... -pero lo interrumpieron.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre de pila? ¡Vamos Arnold! Ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿O no?

-Lo siento señora, digo, Miriam. Deberé acostumbrarme, creo... -se sonroja del otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes -contestó alegre- Tiempo al tiempo. De todas maneras no llamaste para conversar conmigo ¿Cierto? -rió- Bien, no te quitaré más tiempo. Aguardame un instante que ya llamo a Helga.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Miriam -esperó del otro lado unos minutos.

-¿No es muy temprano para que me llames a esta hora, cabeza de balón? -se quejó una Helga somnolienta del otro lado del tubo.

-Siento interrumpir tu último descanso vacacional Helga, pero me temo a que es muy importante lo que quería decirte.

-Dime entonces...

-Estaba pensando en ir de compras al centro comercial esta tarde ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Ir de compras? -se extrañó- ¿Tú?

-Pues claro, el próximo lunes empezarán las clases ¿Recuerdas? -lo había olvidado por completo. En una semana más los jóvenes empezarían el último año de escuela secundaria y Helga no tenía ni una hoja en blanco para llevar en su mochila. Del otro lado de la línea Helga se despertó rápidamente ante el aviso de Arnold, y abrió los ojos bien grandes.

-Supuse que te olvidarías por eso te llamé -continuó el cabezón sonriendo. Le causaba gracia conocerla tanto. Pero más le gustaba que no haya cambiado en nada.

-Tienes razón -se resignó la rubia tomando su cabeza con la palma de su mano- Bien ¿Cual es tu plan?

-Vamos al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario y... -se escuchan ruidos y gritos por detrás del rubio - _Y luego la invitas a cenar a casa. ¡Hace mucho tiempo no tenemos noticias de Eleanor! _

-Me gusta la propuesta de tu abuela -jugó la rubia sonriendo también- Dile que aceptaré.

-De acuerdo -y se dirige a Pookie- Abuela, vendrá a cenar.

-¡Yiiiija! -festejó alzando sus brazos- ¡Entonces tenemos que preparar la mesa especial para recibir a los reyes de esta noche! ¡Oye Phil, vamos a lijar los tronos y a bañarlos en oro para recibir a su majestad! Mientras tanto, esta noche, me complacerá servirles a ustedes -hace una reverencia ante un Arnold paciente, acostumbrado a ver a su abuela de esa manera.

-Bien, ya la oiste, te recibirán bien -sonrió- Pasaré por tu casa a las cuatro de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando Arnoldo. Hasta luego.

-Te veré al rato -colgó.

* * *

A las tres y media de la tarde Helga cepillaba su cabello. Esa vez lo dejó suelto y con un gorro de lana fina encima color lila. Se puso unos jeans lavados, con una rotura en la rodilla. La combinó con una una musculosa color violeta , la cual resaltaba sus senos pero no de manera exagerada, y la acompañó con un fino saco blanco que combinaban con sus zapatillas blancas tambien. Quiso que Arnold la viese un poco diferente de la última vez. Si bien ella no era partidiaria de usar maquillajes, esa vez optó por utilizar solo un poco de rimmel para resaltar sus pestañas pero cuando fue a buscarlo al botiquin del lavabo no lo halló.  
Pudo oir a Miriam tarareando una canción desde su habitación lo que le causó mucha curiosidad y se dirigió hacia allí. Al ingresar observó a su madre utilizando el rimmel frente al espejo, vestía un largo vestido rojo oscuro y ajustado. Se sorprendió por tal hecho y, finalmente, ingresó a la habitación en su totalidad.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede, Miriam? -preguntó extrañada.

-Solo me preparo para salir, hija -continuó tarareando.

-¿Saldrás con alguien? -Miriam la miró fijo.

-Si. -suspiró- Estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo ya...

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo? -se sienta en su cama- ¡Ahora cuéntame!

-Bien... -suspira y se sienta al lado de su hija- No quise decírtelo antes porque temía a que reaccionaras como cuando te enteraste que tu padre estaba saliendo con otra mujer.

-No me puse mal por enterarme. Me puse mal por conocer a esa mujerzuela -refunfuñó.

-¡Helga cuida tu vocabulario!

-Lo siento mamá... -se disculpó rodando los ojos.

-Bien. Se llama Jack y hace un tiempo que ya venimos saliendo. ¿Sabes? Él es genial. Me hace sentir muy bien, no me falta el respeto y me cuida como si no existiera un mañana -sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo? No me importa que tal sea o de que trabaje, lo único que quiero es que estés bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Helga, hija... -su madre la abraza- ¡Estás tan grande ya! -Se emociona- Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi. Gracias por escucharme -le guiña el ojo.

-Es lo de menos, Miriam... -se acomoda para levantarse de la cama.

-¡Un momento! -la detiene su madre de un hombro- Ahora me parece que tú tienes que contarme a mi ¿No crees?

-¡¿Qué?! -se exasperó- ¡¿Sobre qué?!

-Una madre puede disimular muy bien, pero siempre sabe Helga. Ese muchachito, Arnold, llama siempre por teléfono, siempre aceptas sus invitaciones ¿Debo suponer que solo son amigos?

-¡Si, eso es lo que somos! -gritó incómoda y a medio sonrojar- ¡Como desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el kinder!

-¿Ah si? -su madre la miraba de forma sobradora.

-Si, eso es todo -respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Y, solo por curiosidad. ¿Sabes cúal es su color favorito?

-Azul -respondió confundida pero más tranquila al fin.

-¿Cuales son sus pasatiempos? -continuó sonriendo.

-Gusta de hacer muchas cosas, jugar al baseball, escuchar música jazz, también sabe mucho sobre nuevas tecnologías. Su habitación está toda controlada por remotos que encienden o apagan las luces al igual que la música, incluso hace girar sillones -comentó entusiasmada.

-¡Vaya! Todo un erudito moderno.

-Si, es muy inteligente también. Y no solo eso -se entusiasma- sino que es amable con todas las personas. Él no puede pasar nada por alto. Es un completo samaritano ayudando a quien se proponga ¡Qué idiota! -fingió reir- De todas maneras ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? ¡Que siempre lo logra! ¡Es fantástico... -mira de reojos a su madre- que pueda lograrlo, es algo fantástico ¿No? -se vuelve a sonrojar.

-Que bien -festejó su madre- ¿Tiene novia? -la pregunta incomodó a Helga.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -frunció su uniceja- ¡¿Quien querría salir con un estúpido cabeza de balón?!

-No entiendo. ¿Primero es una excelente persona y luego un estúpido cabeza de balón? -Miriam ríe- Si es tu amigo y tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué no le presentas a una de tus amigas? ¿Que tal Phoebe?

-Mamá, Phoebe está saliendo con Gerald, precisamente, es el mejor amigo de él.

-¿Y qué tal Lila?

-¡¿Lila?! -se sobresaltó.

-Si, es una buena chica. Harían una pareja hermosa ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se levantó de la cama de un santiamén- ¡Lila es muy zopenca para alguien como Arnold! -trinó los dientes.

-Pero, según tu descripción Arnold también pareciera ser un zopenco ¿No? -jugaba su madre sin cesar.

-Si pero, pero... -Helga se había quedado sin palabras. Su cerebro trabajaba a cien mil para poder darle una explicación certera y, sobretodo, creíble- ¡Pero no es un chico para ella y listo!

-¿Y para quién sería? ¿Alguien como tú quizás?

-¡¿Qué?! -se quita su gorra de lana. Repentinamente tenía mucho calor- ¿Por qué alguien como yo, la gran Helga G. Pataki se interesaría en un zopenco como él?

-Pero...

-¡Suficiente Miriam! Arnoldo y yo somos amigos, fuimos amigos y seremos amigos por el resto de la eternidad -dijo esto último cruzando los dedos detrás.

-De acuerdo. Creeré en tus palabras hija -le sonrió.

-Asi me gusta más -volvió a colocarse su gorra y se marchó de la habitación tras la mirada pasiva de su madre, cómplice de haberla visto cruzar los dedos en el reflejo de su espejo.

* * *

Luego de comprar todos los materiales necesarios, Arnold invitó a Helga a tomar un milkshake para pasar un rato a solas juntos antes de regresar a su casa para la cena caótica donde su abuela los recibiría con mucho cariño y locuras extravagantes.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siempre lo olvides? ¿Cuanto hace que vas a la escuela Helga? -se burló Arnold de la olvidadiza mente de la chica.

-Es que cuando estoy de vacaciones olvido los días, cabeza de balón. Ni siquiera tengo noción de las horas.

-Me di cuenta por lo que duermes -se volvió a burlar paciente y con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta mucho dormir ¿Cual es el problema?

-Ninguno. Solo te estaba marcando un detalle... -Helga frunció su entrecejo ante la sonrisa de su amado y se concentró en su helado batido.

Nada podría decirle incluso si estuviese equivocado. Ella también perdía noción del tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Al verla algo incómoda, el rubio intentó romper la tensión. Delicadamente tomó un poco de la crema batida de su Milkshake y lo colocó en la punta de la nariz de la chica. Helga cruzó los ojos, poniéndose bizca, para ver lo que el muchacho habia hecho y luego dirigío su mirada hacia él quien se reía levemente de su travesura.  
Helga volvió a fruncir el entrecejo demostrando algo de enojo, pero detrás de esa cortina tan tenebrosa, su alma bailaba de alegría. Y esto Arnold lo sabía, por eso ya no temía lo que ella pudiera hacerle.

-Pagarás por esto camarón con pelos ¿Sabías?

-Lo imaginé. Incluso imaginé que sería ahora mismo.

-No -le sonrió sin dejar de fruncir su entrecejo- Por un momento había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero creo que me armaré de paciencia y me inventaré una mejor venganza.

-Suena tenebroso...

-Deberías estar rezando y, si no sabes, deberías aprender al menos -volvió a amenazar mientras con una servilleta se quitaba la crema.

Arnold rió y se acercó hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado. Pasó su brazo por uno de sus hombros para abrazarla y acercó su boca para robarle un dulce beso. Helga lo miró sonrojada, él no paraba de sonreir. Fue entonces cuando ella tomó su crema y, sin ser demasiado bruta, se la refregó en sus labios. La rubia comenzó a reir a carcajadas y esta vez fue él quien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes qué? Tu me manchaste, tu me lo quitas...

-¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Yo me limpié sola!

-Tú no me has pedido que te lo limpie... -fue mucho más sagaz que ella.

-Ya veo... -sonrió maléficamente- ¿Con que quieres jugar eh? -Arnold tuvo un poco de miedo- De acuerdo, yo te lo quitaré.

La muchacha tomó del rostro al cabezón y, mientras lo besaba, le quitaba la crema de sus labios. Que el destino sea preciso nunca fue sorpresa: justo en ese momento Timothy y Lila ingresaron a la misma heladería y lo primero que observó el muchacho fue a dos rubios pasandola muy bien. El violinista ya no estaba impresionado de que esto fuera asi, pero nada haría apagar el huracán de furia en su interior.

-Hola chicos -saludó una pasiva Lila- ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Lila -saludó Arnold sonriéndole. Por detrás de ella un sombrío Timothy se acercaba lentamente- Hola Timothy -volvió a saludar el cabezón.

-Hola Arnold -respondió el muchacho fríamente. Acto seguido miró a Helga para saludarla también- Hola Helga...

-Hola idiota -le respondió ante una mirada reprochadora de su amado -¡¿Qué?! -se excusó ante su mirada levantando sus manos en expresión.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos? -propuso el rubio. Helga lo codeó por debajo de la mesa y Arnold se sobresaltó del dolor en sus costillas.

-No es una molestia para mi, todo lo contrario -sonrió Lila mirando a Timothy para que éste le responda positivamente. Pero el muchacho no hizo más que sentarse al lado del cabeza de balón. Lila, confundida, también tomó asiento. -¿Interrumpimos una cita?

-Para nada Lila, solamente estabamos tomando un Milkshake de paso,en realidad volvíamos de comprar los útiles escolares -explicó Arnold pacíficamente.

-Dejame adivinar -dijo la pelirroja- Pasaron por aquí y la tentación pudo más ¿Cierto?

-Exactamente -sonrió el cabezón- Más que nada por Helga, se que ama estas cosas -y agregó pícaramente- Sobre todo su gusto favorito: fresas.

-¡Helga odia las fresas! -expresó Timothy al fin. Arnold lo miró atónito.

-Tu cerebro de mosca supera todas mis expectativas. ¡Era una broma, zopenco!

-Tranquilízate Helga, por favor -Arnold la miró dulcemente a los ojos, suplicándole que lo hiciera. Ella, obedeció perdiéndose en ellos una vez más.

-Lo siento, por un momento creí que tú no lo sabías -refutó Timothy. Arnold se giró hacia el con una expresión seria.

-Dime Timothy ¿Realmente lo creías o en verdad deseabas que yo no lo sepa?

-¡¿Qué dices?! -preguntó el músico algo molesto.

-Lo que oyes. ¿Sabes? Yo apenas te conozco, y por eso no me permitiría jamás prejuzgarte. Sin embargo cada vez que me acerco a ti, cada cosa te hago o digo te resulta irritante. ¿Cual es el problema? Si tu tampoco me conoces...

-¿Crees que no te conozco? !Se mucho más de ti de lo que tu crees! -se pone de pie- ¿Sabes cual es el problema? ¡Eso es el problema! -señala a Helga quien lo miraba con furia -Tu vienes y me la quitas, y ella es mia. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Protesto! -Helga se pone de pie golpeando la mesa- Yo no soy tuya, ni de Arnold, ni de Lila, ni de mi madre siquiera. ¡Yo soy mía! ¡Yo me pertenezco! ¡No soy objecto de nadie estúpido cara de murciélago!

-Helga, por favor... -Arnold volvió a mirarla de la misma manera y ella, algo molesta, tomó asiento nuevamente apoyando los codos en la mesa y, sobre sus manos, su rostro. Arnold se volvió a girar hacia Timothy y continuó- En este caso, estoy a favor de Helga. Tiene razón, ella no es objeto de nadie.

-Bien, entonces si nadie le pertenece... -Timothy se acerca a Helga- Puedo besarla ¿tal vez? -jugó.

-¿Por qué lo harías? -Arnold se molestó- En primer lugar, ella no quiere hacerlo. En segundo lugar creo que tú confundes las cosas. El amor no se trata de poseer, sino de liberar.

-Por eso mismo, Helga es libre, entonces la tomaré -La paciencia de Arnold se colmó y esta vez fue él quien se paró de su asiento.

-¡Hablas de Helga como si fuera una cosa, como si ella no tuviera sentimientos, como si tuviera un valor material! Puede que ella no demuestre sus sentimientos, pero los tiene y puedo dar fe de ello. ¿Y sabes qué? Helga es mucho más importante que un objeto, que un valor material. ¡Ni se que diablos estoy diciendo! ¡El verdadero valor de Helga no se puede comparar con el de nadie! ¿Y tú deseas tomarla como si fuera un mueble? ¡Creo que deberias pedirle disculpas, es una falta de respeto lo que haces con ella! -Arnold se veía realmente enojado, incluso agitado.

-¡Idiota! -Timothy desbordaba de furia, sabía que Arnold tenía razón pero jamás iba a reconocércelo- ¡Tu no eres quien para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer o no! -se da la media vuelta y se retira del lugar.

-¡Tim! -llamaba Lila- Tim, espera.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con él, Lila -dijo Arnold tomándola de un hombro- Evita los saludos, solo vé -le sonrió. Por un minimo instante Lila descubrió todo ese encanto que poseía Arnold que hacía amansar a la mismísima Helga. Finalmente reaccionó, le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió en la búsqueda del violinista.

Helga se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde Arnold. Lo tomó de un hombro y éste volteó a mirarla. Curiosamente, un rostro totalmente iluminado apareció tras los ojos del muchacho. Se sorprendió por tal hecho, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Helga de esa manera.

-Arnold... -finalmente suspiró- Arnold, eres increíble. Lo que has dicho de mi hoy...

-Vamos Helga -se sonrojó- No fue nada de otro mundo, es realmente lo que pienso.

-¡Por eso! ¿Y que más me hace feliz que escuchar eso de tu boca y no porque te lo han contado, sino porque realmente lo crees asi? -lo abraza brusca y apasionadamente- ¡Cielos, me encanta como eres! -Arnold estaba anonadado. Tampoco nunca había visto un ataque de dulzura de Helga, y menos de semejante índole.

La rubia se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos con ternura, y le regaló un extraordinario beso francés más dulce que la mismísima azucar. Finalmente se alejó de él y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Los de ella se encontraban vidriosos por toda la emoción que se le generaba en su pecho. Arnold la miró tiernamente, creyó que para el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, ese ataque de dulzura finalizaría, pero no fue asi. Eso lo hizo sonreir mucho y lo hizo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Finalmente Helga está comportandose tal cual es. Finalmente estaba floreciendo.

* * *

**Hooooola mis zopencoooos!**

**¿Como les va tanto tiempooooooo?**  
**Desaparecí del mapa, tuve mis motivos y razones. Pero aqui estoy! Como les prometí ¡NO LOS ABANDONÉ! Digamos como que me tomé unas vacaciones de fanfiction(? pero aquí estoy. Los motivos de mi desaparición estarán en breve detallados en el epílogo de "una chica de ciudad 2" Regalándoles un capitulo de yapa por esta ausencia y, ademas, se enterarán de que está publicada esta nueva historia ;)**  
**Bienvenidos una vez mas a esta última parte de esta historia que compartimos y bueno... espero que la disfruten!**  
**Abrazos gigantezcos para todos y muchas buenas vibras!**

**JeanePataki-**


	2. Cena formal

**Atención: Este episodio podría contener lenguaje no apropiado para menores de 16 años.  
Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y, lamentablemente, Nickelodeon u.u**

Arnold y Helga regresaron a la casa de huéspedes poco antes de las seis. El rubio abrió la puerta y de ella salieron todos los animales que tambien habitan allí. Se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa y su brazo estirado señalando el interior, dejó pasar a Helga primero.  
Miles de recuerdos la invadieron de repente, apenas podía recordar la última vez que había estado allí con Arnold. Caminó apenas unos pasos y el cabezón ingresó tras ella, cerrando la puerta al fin. Ni bien el joven volteó una alfombra roja se desenrolló hasta los pies de ambos chicos, quienes al levantar la vista se encontraron con el grato recibimiento de Gertie que vestía un traje en negro y blanco de sirvienta elegante. La anciana se inclinó ante los pies de ellos y comenzó a recitar:

-Es un honor para mi servirle a usted, su majestad, y a su hermosa doncella.

-Abuela no es necesario todo esto, yo...

-Yo estoy aqui para hacerles pasar un buen momento ¡Claro que es necesario Kimba! -se levanta- Esta noche cenaremos pavo con patatas bañadas en una exquisita salsa que solo un cocinero como Miles puede hacer.

-Abuela yo...

-También sus tronos están completamente lijados, pintados y recubiertos en tela de satén para mejor confort. Recuerden que si necesitan algo más yo estaré a su servicio -hace un gesto de reverencia estirando su pollera. Helga observaba la escena divertida -Caminen por la alfombra roja que preparé para ustedes, ningun rey merece manchar las suelas de sus zapatos con el piso de nuestra casa.

-¡Para eso hemos limpiado antes el piso vieja loca! -Interrumpió Phil quien salía del baño con su periódico- ¡Deja a estos jóvenes tranquilos y que hagan lo que ellos quieran hacer!

-¡Yo no me moveré de aquí a menos que no sean ordenes de su majestad! -respondió Gertie cruzándose de brazos.

-Abuela, ya puedes irte. Gracias.

-Con su permiso, mi majestad y doncella - y se retiró suavemente y con mucho respeto hacia los rubios.

-Esta mujer cada día enloquece más y más... En fin, ¿Cómo estás Helga? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos por aquí.

-Es cierto, desde que apenas eramos unos niños -comentó Arnold.

-No, no fue tanto tiempo... -se rasca la cabeza- De hecho ella vino una vez a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Tú? -mira a Helga- ¿Viniste a cenar con mis abuelos aqui?

-Asi es cabeza de balón, me han invitado y me quedé con ellos. Pasamos una velada realmente agradable.

-¡Vaya! Me toman por sorpresa...

-A mi me cruje el estómago -interrumpió el abuelo- Vamos al comedor, allí hay patatas fritas y alguna que otra cosa más -los tres caminaron hasta el lugar.

-Helga, quiero presentarte formalmente a mis padres.

-¡¿A que te refieres con formalmente?! -la rubia sudó frío por un momento.

-A que cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos realmente -la toma de la mano mientras ella se sonroja- Ven conmigo.

En la cocina, en la mesa redonda pequeña, se encontraba sentada Stella leyendo un libro de nuevas ciencias y tecnologías. Al oir el ingreso de su hijo abandonó la lectura y se paró de su asiento para recibirlo con un abrazo.

-Hola hijo mio -lo abraza fuerte- ¿Como fue tu día de hoy?

-Bien, ha sido un día tranquilo dentro de todo... -mira a Helga que estaba apenas unos pasos tras él- Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Helga, mi compañera de clases?

-¡Claro que la recuerdo Arnold! -se acerca hacia ella- ¡Hola linda! -también la abraza- ¿Como has estado tanto tiempo sin vernos?

-Bien, no mucho ha cambiado desde aquel entonces... -esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Como has crecido! Y que bella te has puesto -la rubia se sonroja a medias- ¿Tienes novio?

-No señora Shortman, no tengo.

-¿Oiste eso Arnold? ¡Ella no tiene novio! -le guiña el ojo y lo codea ante un rubor completo del rubio.

-Mamá...

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Helga la proxima vez que me llames señora Shortman temo a que deberás retirarte. Dime Stella por favor, y haz lo mismo con Miles.

-Esta bien, Stella -le guiña el ojo.

-Arnold, hijo. Que bueno que ya has regresado -expresó Miles cuando ingresó a la cocina- ¡Vaya! Veo que has traido a tu amiga Helga ¡Cielos! Si que ha crecido mucho...

-Hola Miles, el placer es mio -se revindicó la muchacha.

-Y dime Helga... -cambió el tono de su voz por uno con mas picardía- ¿Tienes novio?

-No... -volvió a responder la rubia algo confundida.

-¡Magnífico! ¿Ya oiste eso, Arnold? - le guiña el ojo y lo codea mientras el rubio mantenía una cara de expresión de nada.

-Si no les molesta, hablarán con Helga durante la cena, ahora debemos ir a ordenar nuestros útiles escolares a mi habitación... ¿si?

-Adelante hijo, ve tranquilo. Solo estén atentos cuando sea la hora de cenar. -Arnold miró a Helga y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Ella pidió permiso y se retiró de allí.

-¿No crees que es medio peligroso que se queden solos en su habitación? -preguntó Stella a Miles.

-¿No crees que ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar sus propias decisiones?

-Es cierto... deberé sacarme esa costumbre de ver a mi hijo como un niño...

* * *

-Helga, antes de subir al ático quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi -se detiene en una de las puertas de la casa y golpea.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó una dulce voz.

-Arnold -unos pasos se escuchan del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hermano! -gritó la pequeña Anna mientras se colgaba de su cuello para abrazarlo.

-Anna, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga mia, te he hablado de ella ¿Recuerdas? Ella es Helga

-Hola Anna, es un placer conocerte -le sonrió la rubia.

-Hola Helga. Mi hermano ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

-¿De veras?

-Si, me ha contado que besas muy bien -sonríe ante una Helga sonrojada - Me dijo también que solías molestar a tus compañeros haciéndoles muchas bromas.

-Créeme que eso no ha cambiado para nada -esbozó sonriente Pataki.

-¿Podemos conversar más tranquilas?

-Helga se quedará a cenar esta noche, asi que allí pudes conversarle todo lo que quieras, Anna.

-Pero Arnold -infla sus mejillas y sus ojos comienzan a mostrarse vidriosos- Quiero conocerla...

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ahora nosotros debemos ir a conversar a mi habitación.

-¡Le diré a mamá y a papá! -se cruza de brazos mientras Arnold comienza a caminar para el ático.

-Ya lo saben -sonrió con ironía mientras la niña pegó un portazo enojada. Helga, mientras tanto, siguió a Arnold para ingresar en su habitación.

-¡Vaya! -la rubia observaba toda la habitación, ahora decorada nuevamente por el mismísimo Arnold -No has perdido el buen gusto al menos...

-¿También has estado aquí la ultima vez?

-Si, de hecho, pasé la noche aquí puesto a que una fuerte tormenta se había desatado... ¿Por qué no dejas que Anna nos acompañe? ¿Qué útiles tenemos que ordenar?

-Ninguno -el rubio la miró fijo y sonrió- Solamente quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero disfrutar de ese sentimiento tan egoísta de tenerte solo para mi. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Mmm... no se, tendré que pensarlo con más claridad -jugaba la rubia mientras seguía observando detalladamente la habitación -¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es una Antara. Un instrumento musical similar a una flauta de pan hecha por los antiguos Incas del Perú.

-Vaya... ¿Y que tal esto? -Helga señala una máscara de cerámica.

-Más arte incaico -Arnold toma el control de su habitación y pone algo de su jazz. Acaricia el cabello de la muchacha y la abraza por detrás. La rubia se estremeció y se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Arnold pegado al suyo. -¿Quieres cambiar la música?

-No -su voz temblaba también- Asi está bien...

Arnold llevó su boca al cuello de la rubia y suavemente besaba cada parte que encontraba descubierta. Helga se volteó y quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Las piernas de Helga comenzaron a temblar. Si bien era consciente que debía mantenerse lo más respetuosa posible también tenía debilidades como cualquier ser humano. Y, la peor parte, es que Arnold era su mayor debilidad en todo el universo ¡¿Como poder decirle a algo que no?! El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa, despejó un mechón de ella que le tapaba el rostro para poder observarla mejor y con mucha delicadeza, como si sus manos fueran cuchillas y el rostro de ella un fino papel de seda, la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Mientras sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas incansablemente, una y otra vez, sonaba "There is no greater love" de Billie Holiday. Ambos sudaban fuego, tenían ganas de meterse uno dentro del otro, mezclando sus almas para siempre y perderse en la inmensidad de ellos mismos. Pero para que eso ocurra, debían de llegar mas lejos, y ellos lo sabían, incluso se sentían avergonzados de las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, Arnold más que Helga, puesto a que ella también había notado la excitación de él, fue por eso que Arnold se apartó de ella y la miró completamente sonrojado.

-Lo... lo siento Helga, yo, bueno, nosotros.. -traga saliva- bueno eso que nos pasa y...

-No debes disculparte conmigo -respondió algo sonrojada también- Yo tengo la ventaja porque a mi no se me nota nada -se sonrojó aún más al confesarle esto último.

-Pero... ¿Estás segura de esto, Helga? Quiero decir... no quiero que te sientas incómoda por esto pero ¿Alguna vez tu,...? Bien, ya sabes -se tocaba el brazo de arriba a abajo en señal de nervios -Si no deseas contarme puedes hacerlo, creo que...

-¿Realmente deseas oir la verdad? -el rostro de Arnold cambió por uno más serio -Bien... -suspiró- Nunca he concretado, sin embargo lo intenté en una ocasión. -se mostró avergonzada por tal confesión.

-¿Timothy? -preguntó el rubio sin titubeos. Helga asintió y se quedó mirando el piso.

-¿Sabes? Sentía mucha curiosidad. Tal vez me dejé llevar por mis impulsos corporales, pero quiero que entiendas que no era más que eso, nada más que una sensación corporal.

-No tienes por que disculparte conmigo...

-¡Es que es una sensación espantosa! ¡Solo un placer físico! Es tan, tan... tan vacío.

-Lo se -el rubio se sienta en su cama y la invita a Helga a su lado- A mi también me sucedió...

-¿Suyai? -preguntó la muchacha con algo de temor.

-Si. Pero a difrencia de ti, yo si he podido concretarlo... -miró al piso. Helga presionaba sus rodillas con fuerza y bronca al enterarse que otra mujer había tenido el gran privilegio de saborear a su amado -No estuvo mal, sin embargo también fue pura curiosidad y placer físico. ¡Ah! Me siento patético.

-Tal vez... -rechinó entre dientes pero suspiró y se tranquilizó- tal vez necesitabas equivocarte para darte cuenta...

-¿Como tú? -bromeó con una sonrisa el joven.

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos yo me di cuenta en el inicio y no en el final, cabeza de balón!

-Solo bromeaba -le pasa un brazo por detrás de su cintura- De todas maneras, creo que ahora si estoy seguro... -se sonrojó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que te hace sentir más seguro que aquella vez?

-Es fácil, cada vez que te acaricio, o escucho tu voz, o te miro a los ojos siento que mi alma baila, estalla y vuelve a renacer constantemente dentro de mi. Y eso, Helga, te juro por Anna, que no me ha sucedido jamás con nadie.

Helga lo miró profundamente. Sus ojos decían la verdad, brillaban al decir cada palabra, la joven percibió y sintió lo mismo que su amado sentía en ese momento, y eso la hacía la persona más feliz del planeta. Sabía que si en ese momento nacería la señal más pequeña de hacer el amor, lo harían. Por que por primera vez en su vida estaba segura de una sola cosa: ese amor es real, existe , vive y flamea en sus corazones como nunca antes lo habían percibido. Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a besarlo y la intensidad del beso era aún mayor que la del anterior. Como si no hubiera un mañana ambos chicos comenzaron a explorarse con sus besos, caricias y abrazos. Arnold se sentía fascinado al acariciar los muslos de Helga, al sentir como su respiración se aceleraba con las caricias de sus lenguas, al olerla, al sentir la suave piel de tu vientre. Las manos del chico temblaban y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por cada cosa nueva que descubría de su chica. Ya no le avergonzaba el producto de su excitación, es más, ella parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho. Ella que, al igual que él, tampoco se sentía avergonzada de humedecerse cada vez más. Ella que también temblaba de emoción y de pasión. Cada vez que Arnold acariciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, ella parecía arder. Arnold era fuego y ella una gran mancha de combustible y donde él estaba todo lo podía encender.

Entre jadeos, risas y dentro de todas esas emociones intensas, Arnold se posó sobre ella y se acomodó para no lastimarla con su peso corporal. Finalmente, pasó sus manos por debajo de la musculosa violeta de ella y llegó hasta sus senos. Helga gemía suavemente mientras sentía que podría llegar a explotar de tanto placer, nunca la había pasado tan de maravillas y eso era solo el comienzo. Por su parte, ella exploraba toda la espalda del chico bajo su camisa a cuadros, luego lo tomó de su trasero y acercó su pelvis contra la de él. Arnold la miró a los ojos y le sonrió para volver a perderse en un hermoso beso. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, ambos estaban dispuestos a darse todo ese gran amor que se sienten, ambos querían, necesitaban demostrarse todo eso que sentían.

-¿Hermano? -Al oir la voz de Anna, el cabezón pegó un salto que lo dejó parado al lado de su cama.

-¡¿Que te he dicho siempre Anna?! ¡Debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación! -Arnold se veía agitado, frustrado y avergonzado con su camisa desabrochada por completo.

-Lo siento, es que ya había golpeado la puerta antes y nadie respondió, por eso ingresé -Helga, totalmente sonrojada se sienta en la cama acomodandose un poco el cabello -Quería decirles que la cena está lista.

-Gracias Anna -suspira mientras se deja caer en la cama al lado de Helga- Enseguida vamos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo antes.

-¿Dime...?

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Helga?

-Ehm -se sonrojó y titubeaba- nos-otros estabam-estábamos jugando nada más -sonrió bruscamente.

-Bien -sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de su hermano- Yo ya bajo, tengo hambre.

-Ahi vamos nosotros, Anna. Gracias por avisar. -la niña se retira cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio profundo se adueñó de la habitación producto de la vergonzosa situación. Helga miró a Arnold de reojos y lo observó cabizbajo, por eso muy suavemente pasó su mano por la espalda del chico.

-Me siento avergonzado y algo frustrado.

-¡Vamos cabeza de balón! Sólo vinimos a cenar, esto creo que se nos fue de las manos, toda tu familia está abajo esperándonos a cenar y... -se percató de sus palabras- ¡Cielos Arnoldo! ¿Con que cara bajaré si tu hermana les dijo algo?

-No lo dirá, te lo prometo -se abrocha su camisa- Quizás deberías peinarte un poco para que no lo noten. -Helga hizo caso y se peinó.

Ambos bajaron a cenar. Al lado de sus dos asientos vacíos se encontraba Gertie de pie y con un repasador en la mano, lista para servirles. Los huéspedes también se encontraban allí en la mesa. Stella ayudaba a Miles a poner la mesa. Al sentarse los chicos, la abuela hizo una reverencia, recogió una bandeja, que estaba por detrás de ella, y les sirvió la comida. Helga sonreía divertida mientras Arnold descubría lo bella que se veía de esta manera.

La cena no fue más que otra graciosa más junto a la familia del cabezón. Conversaron de todo un poco: películas, la escuela, política, filosofía, chistes, anécdotas y situaciones cotidianas. Helga se sentía cómoda y divertida, por primera vez en muchos años de su vida sus días se sentían muy bien.

* * *

-¿De veras crees que es necesario?

-Creeme, lo es. Solo un maleducado puede dejar ir sola a una mujer a estas horas.

-¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Son solo seis estúpidas cuadras!

-Seis larguísimas y oscuras cuadras para que llames la atención con toda tu luz, Helga.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de ser tan romanticamente zopenco, verdad?

-No estando contigo -le sonrié y le toma la mano. Por primera vez compartían una caminata de la mano juntos. Lo que Helga había soñado durante tanto tiempo al fin se hacía realidad.

-Creo que ya es demasiado engorroso.

-¡No mientas! Se que te encantan estas cursilerías. Tengo un libro rosa llena de ellas.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Olvidé reclamártelo!

-¿Reclamarlo? Ese libro es mio. Está escrito enteramente para mi.

-Pero yo soy la que lo escribí. Por lo tanto, es más mio que tuyo, zopenco.

-¿Y qué harás con él?

-¡Quemar hasta las cenizas que queden después de haberlo quemado ya una vez! -Arnold rió fuerte.

-Entonces, con más razón, no te lo daré -llegan al pórtico de Helga- Creo que el que debería reclamar soy yo. ¿Cúantos tomos tienes?

-Ninguno más ¿Quién crees que eres? -pone sus brazos en forma de jarra- ¿Al Pacino a los veinte? ¡Patrañas! Eres un estúpido chico cabeza de balón -Arnold sonríe- Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escribirle a un camarón con pelos ¿Verdad?

-¿Como hacerle altares? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreír con sarcasmo. Helga se empadileció, se acercó a él con su clásico tono amenazador y apoyando fuerte su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

-¡Te odio Arnold! ¡Siempre te odié y siempre te odiaré por el resto de mi vida!

-Yo también te odio, Helga -le sonrió con ternura. La rubia abrió los ojos bien grandes. Por primera vez en su vida, escuchó salir de la boca de Arnold todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Arnold rió levemente y acarició el rostro de la chica. Se acercó a ella para poder besarla y despedirse al fin, pero antes que pueda hacerlo la puerta de la casa de Helga se abrió, y de allí se asomó una Miriam que trastabillaba y olía como a bodega.

-¡¿Miriam!? ¡¿Qué diablos?! -gritó Helga mientras tomaba de un brazo a su madre quien casi se estrella contra el piso.

-Nunca juegues al treinta y cinco -¡Hip!- Hel -¡Hip!- Helga. ¡Ese maldito nú-¡hip!-mero no, no sale jamás ¡hip! -Arnold ayuda a Helga a reicorporar a Miriam tomándola del otro brazo -Tampoco salgas con más hombres Helga ¡Todos apestan! -se hecha a llorar mientras los jóvenes la sentaban en el sillón -¡Todos mienten, todos hacen lo mismo! ¡Te dicen que eres la única y resulta que- ¡hip!- la única luego es otra! -se hecha a llorar aún más.

Arnold miró a Helga con pena y preocupación, ella por su parte le pidió que se vaya y que al día siguiente conversarían. El rubio se retiró del hogar bajo la condición de que, en caso de que haya problemas, Helga se comunique con él a cualquier hora. Helga asintió, pese a que Arnold sabía de antemano que, aunque la casa se empezara a derrumbar, ella nunca lo llamaría. Nunca expondría sus problemas personales, a menos que realmente ella sintiera y realmente se de cuenta, todo lo que ese chico la quería. Porque Helga, en ese aspecto, si había salido a su madre, extremista. Para Helga no alcanza solo con querer, también él debería amarla con toda esa devoción. Y solo cuando ella sienta ese amor por parte de Arnold, allí podría ayudarla por completo.

**Continuará!**

* * *

Gente bella, soy la peor escritora del mundo! |:(  
Tuve muchos, realmente muchos, problemas para reacomodarme con todo. Les resumo: inicié el año independizandome (si, me fui a vivir sola wiii ^.^) Y bueno, tuve problemas con el internet (no llegaban las antenas o algo asi) Y eso me dejó sin tiempo para ustedes. Cuando el internet llegó, también llegó mi comienzo de clases en la universidad, lo que me dejó muy mal parada para continuar con esto. Lamento muchisimo hacerlos esperar. Prometo subir más episodios, **esta historia aun no termina! **Pero denme más tiempo, solo les pido mucha paciencia y nuevamenbte disculpas por hacerlos esperar, sobre todo a todos aquellos que me siguen desde hace mucho. Ahora si, como en los viejos tiempos, respondo reviews y nos veremos nuevamente en el siguiente episodio!

Abrazos de colores!

**Viickiita15:** _Hola! Enserio amo tus historias, pero no había podido comentar antes porque soy muy despistada y olvide mi contraseña, pero bueno acá estoy y enserio me alegraste el día actualizando tu fic. Adoro como escribís, me haces reír mucho con las locuras de Helga, y en cuanto a Timothy, al principio me caria bien, pero cuando se empezó a mostrar posesivo y obsesivo con respecto a Helga, lo empece a odiar y no paraba de rogar para que Arnold vuelva y este con Helga. Ahora me encantaría que a Timothy lo pise un auto o sufra de abducción alienigena y nunca se lo vuelva ver, bueno exagere un poco, pero enserio lo odio...  
En fin, me encanta como te esta quedando esta historia, ojala que los próximos capítulos sean mas largos e igual de divertidos como hasta ahora. Nos vemos!_

Hola! Jajajajajaja, pobre Timothy! Yo como autora no le deseo nada malo, pero lamento decirte que será uno de los mayores obstáculos de Helga y Arnold, porque en la vida no todo es color de rosa... Sin embargo no lo vamos a matar, asi que queremos pedirte disculpas(?)  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde hace tiempo! Me alegra que te agrade! :D  
Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo gigante!

**Alinee: **_Hola! Crei que no volverias nunca, fue una eternidad (? Extrañaba leer este fanfic, te digo que eres increible escribiendo, me gusto este capitulo y Helga siendo Helga siempre con Arnold ah! Como me encanta n.n muchos saludos y buenas vibras C:_

...Y te dejé otra eternidad más colgada mi querida Alinee! Millones de disculpas en formas de cabeza de balón. Gracias por tu incondicionalidad! Abrazo gigantisisisisimo y buenas energías para tu vida! :D

**Sakura: **_Siiiiii!, por fin pude leer la historia y lo que me emocionó mas es que la publicaste el día de mi cumpleaños, doble felicidad! D..._

Que te puedo decir con respecto a la historia, una cita clasica y divertida, es una pena que apesar del tiempo Timothy no haya superado aunque sea un poco lo de Arnold, aunque claro, un amor no se puede superar tan rapido, aunque sera interesante ver como se desenvuelven los personajes...

Ame a Helga, ella tan... tan... ella, oh dios, me muero xD jejejejeje, espero más capitulos y se que estaran bien buenos por que tus historias siempre son buenisimas...

Un abrazo lleno de animo, fuerza y muchas buenas vibras, saludos.

Preciosa de mi vida, gracias por estar siempre! Mil disculpas por favor por tanto tiempo sin vernos! Me alegra hacerte un regalo, aunque haya sido sin querer y me haya salido de casualidad xD, aún asi te lo permito por tu cumple, asi que el capitulo anterior es enteramente para vos por tu cumple, espero que la hayas pasado super! :D  
Te mando un abrazo enoooooorrmeeeeeee! Buena vida!

**sofiardz: **_este es el final o habra mas?_

Hola sofi, bienvenida a mi historia loca! Este es recién el inicio! Esta parte, como las anteriores, contiene alrededor de 20 capitulos o algunos más. Disculpa la tardanza! Gracias por leerme, te mando un saludo enorme y muchos colores!

**Laura:** __

chapter 1 . Mar 20

_Porfaaa continuaaaaaaaaaa porfavooooooorr_

chapter 1 . Apr 11

_Porfavor continuaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Hola Lau! Acá estoy! gracias por acompañarme y por incitarme a que continúe con esto. Aquí está el capitulo 2, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes! Un abrazo!

**conymiau: **_Por favor continua! Adoro como has desarrollado la historia y me he emocionado mucho! Seria genial que tim presionara aun mas la situacion asi veriamos a un arnold defendiendo a su novia y dandole su merecido a tim por llamar mujerzuela a helga!_

Eres genial y me encanta como escribes ojala lo sigas haciendo, aqui tienes otra fans :)

Saludos!

Hola conymiau, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia!  
Antes que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias por estar al tanto de esta historia y seguirla. Gracias tambien por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a seguir con este proyecto |:)  
Quería aclararte que Arnold y Helga, por más loco que parezca, áun NO son novios! Solo están saliendo, con unos "permisos" que entre ellos se dan ¿no? Pero en otro capítulo aclararemos esto, ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo |;)  
Gracias por ser una pataki más :D Te dejo un abrazo gigante!


	3. Sensaciones

-¡Rayos Miriam! -expresó con enojo- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucedió?! ¡Estabas muy bien esta tarde, muy feliz! ¿Por qué has vuelto a beber?

-Helga, hija -¡hip!- Me han vuelto a engañar -¡hip!- ¿Cómo crees que podría sentirme? -bebe más de su botella de ron.

-¡Dame eso! -Helga se lo quita de las manos y lo arroja estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿Helga?

-¡Escúchame Miriam! -la señala con su dedo índice- No puedes tirarte a la borda por un estúpido fracaso. ¿Realmente vale la pena?

-Hija, tu no tienes -¡Hip!- No tienes idea de lo que es fracasar en el amor...

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, Miriam! -le recrimina sin dejar de gritar- Ahora ¿Me vas a contar que diablos sucedió?

-Jack... -¡Hip!- Jack es un hombre casado y yo -¡Hip!- y yo era solo su amante sin saberlo -se hecha a llorar.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! -aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-A mitad de nuestra cena su mujer apareció y no solo me ridiculizó -¡Hip!- Sino que él dijo que yo era quien lo llamaba y lo buscaba -vuelve a romper en llanto -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan desdichada mi vida?

-Mamá, ese hombre no te merece. Es un pobre diablo que no vale ni un penique... -se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza. Luego de unos segundos su madre la quita.

-No deberías ser tú la que me apañes Helga, debería ser al revés.

-Olvídalo, solo tranquilizate ¿Si? -hacen un silencio- Mamá no vale la pena que te arruines la vida por un zopenco. Por favor, prométeme que nunca más volverás a beber -la mira profundamente a los ojos- hazlo por mi, que realmente te amo.

-¡Perdóname Helga, por favor! -se hecha a llorar- Te lo prometo - Y se quedaron abrazadas hasta que la mujer mayor concilió el sueño.

Al día siguiente Helga se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la pieza de su madre, pero ella no estaba presente allí. Un papel fotográfico estaba sobre su cómoda, en él Jack y Miriam sonreían y se veían felices.

-Maldito cretino, si la vida me regala el hermoso placer de cruzarte alguna vez, entonces te presentaré a Beatsy y los cinco vengadores -resongó para si misma.

Se dió un baño y bajó las escaleras, Miriam seguía tumbada en el sofá. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a casa de Phoebe para ir a encontrarse en el parque.

* * *

Gerald y Arnold se encontraban sentados en la puerta del ático de la casa de huéspedes. Conversaban sobre todo lo ocurrido con Helga y también con su madre.

-Entonces es oficial, estás saliendo con Helga Pataki. ¿Quién lo diría no?

-No Gerald, te equivocas. Helga y yo somos amigos -el moreno lo mira con sarcasmo.

-Yo no ando por ahi besando a Nadine, Sheena o Lila. ¡Viejo, están saliendo!

-Yo lo llamaría conociéndonos. Gerald, es muy complicado para los dos. Hace mucho tiempo que tenemos sin vernos y además Helga acaba de terminar una relación con Timothy.

-Timothy ¿eh? -esboza una risa- ¿Como te llevas con tu némesis?

-No seas exagerado, que él esté resentido no significa que no nos tengamos que llevar bien.

-Según mis fuentes más cercanas el músico le puso precio a tu cabeza de balón -le hace una seña con su dedo índice como cortándose el cuello.

-¡Patrañas! Él podrá ser muy celoso pero no creo que sea violento.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes, eh? Si apenas lo conoces.

-Es que a Helga no le gusta esa clase de chico. Yo puedo comprender porque llamó tanto la atención de ella, es artista y tiene el corazón blando. Por lo único que le guardo rencor, es porque le faltó el respeto a ella, al menos delante mio una vez y fue suficiente.

-Si, quizás sea algo posesivo... deberías tener cuidado de tu chica, viejo.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme Gerald, Helga está loca por mi y me lo demuestra todo el tiempo -dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Le has demostrado lo loco que estás por ella? -Arnold se queda atónito- O mejor dicho ¿Tú estás loco por ella?

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó una Timberly de trece años- ¿Arnold? ¡Arnold! -lo abraza- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo... -se resigna el moreno apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-Timberly ¡Vaya! Si que has crecido, estás muy guapa -le sonrió.

-Gracias Arnold -se sonroja- Tu también te has puesto muy guapo...

-¡Oye! ¡No lo toleraré! -gritó Gerald- Arnold es como mi hermano y si es mi hermano, también es el tuyo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Tranquilo hermano! Solamente era un cumplido... -se excusó la niña- Ahora si no les molesta me quedaré con ustedes...

-No, no puedes quedarte porque ya nos ibamos.

-¿A donde vamos a ir Gerald? -preguntó el rubio confundido.

-¡Al parque! ¿Recuerdas? -lo jala de su ropa y lo arrastra consigo- !Adiós Timberly!

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero acompañarlos! -se quejó la morocha mientras los veía alejarse rápidamente.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Entonces tu mamá...?

-Asi es Phoebe, mi madre cumplía el papel de amante sin saber que lo era.

-¡Cielos, que horror! Es una especie de morbosidad en una película romántica.

-Si, si, eso mismo pensé -cambia de tema sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga- ¿Vamos a por unas palomitas de maíz?

-Don José las vende un dolar más barato.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¿Donde está ese hombre?

-Por allí -la oriental señala al carrito de compras móvil. Ambas hacen la fila con dos personas por delante. -¿Podemos pedir uno de fresas para mi? ¡Lo pedimos apartado del tuyo ¡Por favor, por favor!

-De acuerdo Phoebe... ¡Cielos! Ya pareces una niña más... -siente un empujón. Mira hacia abajo y un niño se le estaba adelantando en la fila -¡Oye! Haz tu lugar, mocoso.

-¿Disculpa? -el pequeño de unos doce años contestó- ¿Me estás dirigiendo la palabra a mi?

-Si, a ti zopenco junior. ¿Que no ves que estoy en la fila?

-¿Que no ves que no me importa -la empuja hacia atrás mientras ríe y se adelanta a comprar.

-¡Voy a tomarlo de las orejas y lo colgaré en el mástil como bandera!

-¡Helga! ¡Olvídalo! Es un pequeño, tu también fuiste de esa manera ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, claro que no, jamás le falté el respeto a un mayor... -Phoebe la mira desafiante- ...sin que este se diera cuenta al menos ¿no? -Suspira- De acuerdo, tienes razón. De todas maneras iré a decirle a su madre o a su padre -frunce su uniceja- No le saldrá barato haber tocado a Helga Pataki, maldito enano...

Llegó el turno de las chicas y pidieron sus respectivas palomitas. Mientras buscaban un asiento donde descansar un poco el mismo niño molesto volvió a pasar por allí corriendo. Helga lo miró fijamente para no perderlo de vista, y asi lo hizo hasta que el pequeño travieso llegó a manos de su padre. Helga dejó caer su mandíbula hacia abajo, ahora comprendía muchas cosas: la mas importante, la razón por la cual el niño era de esa manera y es que su padre no era otro más que Jack, el maldito que prometió a su madre amor y solo recibió más desilusión a cambio.  
Con una ira importante, Helga se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia el hombre. Su amiga la llamaba pero ella simplemente no respondía, tenía su mente en blanco. Se acercó a pocos metros de donde el hombre se encontraba con sus puños cerrados, presionados con furia.

-Tú -el hombre la mira de lado- Si, tú. ¿Jack, verdad?

-Discúlpe jovencita ¿que es lo que quiere?

-¡Decirle muchas cosas! -la ira de Helga no se contenía más, debía gritar, lo necesitaba- ¡Una de ellas es que su hijo es un maleducado!

-¿Estás diciendo que no supe educar a mi hijo, mocosa?

-¿Encima de zopenco es sordo? -el hombre se sorprende ante la vigorosidad de Helga -Su hijo se me adelantó en la fila burlándose de mi y sin siquiera pedirme permiso para pasar.

-Ah, lo siento, suele hacer esas estupideces -se dirige a ella con incredulidad- Hijo pide disculpas y vamos a casa.

-¡No! -gritó la rubia dejando al hombre enmudecido, al igual que al resto que paseaban en el parque quienes miraban curiosos la situación- No he terminado de hablar -lo apunta con su dedo índice- Usted ha maltratado a mi madre, Miriam Pataki -Jack empalidece- ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño? ¿Como su hijo no va a ser de esa manera con un padre que se engaña a él mismo? ¿Acaso no siente repugnancia por usted?

-Ay niña... -suspira- No, no siento repugnancia, todo lo contrario mi autoestima está bien alto. ASi que no, no siento nada. Lo siento por tu madre que se ha enamorado de mi -sonríe- en fin, ella no tiene la culpa ¿cierto?

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de p...! -Helga acalorada y envuelta en las llamas de la ira, se lanza al hombre con un puñetazo, pero alguien la toma por detrás para impedir que cumpla su cometido -¡Suéltame! -gritó sin saber quien la sostenía. Hasta que se sorprendió al escuchar quien era el que la sostenía.

-¡Tranquilízate Helga! -le dice Timothy mientras lucha contra las fuerzas de sus garras.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro a ti, cara de murciélago?

-¡Escúchame Helga, por favor! Míralo, solo míralo. ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena ensuciar tus puños con alguien tan repugnante? Creí que eras más inteligente... -las palabras del músico tocaron una yaga en Helga. Tenía razón pese a que a ella le moleste que asi sea. De a poco se fue aflojando hasta que bajó sus brazos sin la necesidad de que el violinista tenga que forcejear más.

-No vuelvas a pisar Hillwood -dijo de manera tan fría que hizo tiritar a todos. El hombre la miró con algo de temor incluso, tomó de la mano a su hijo y se fueron rápidamente.

-¡Helga, por Dios! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? -reprocha Phoebe. Dirige su mirada a Timothy- Gracias.

-No, no fue nada Phoebe -sonríe y mira a la rubia- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No debiste haberme detenido -le dijo en la misma tonalidad frívola- Debí haberle dado su merecido...

-¿Y que ganabas con eso? ¡Vamos Helga! No tiene sentido, podrías haberte metido en quien sabe cuantos problemas...

-¡Son mis problemas! -recrimina.

-También son los mios, Helga.

-¿Tuyos? ¡Oh vamos! Te metes en problemas porque eres un metiche.

-No -la mira sonriente- Helga, estabas en peligro de que también te lleguen a hacer daño y eso para mi es un problema, no pudo permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño -Helga la mira seria, con apenas un dejo de sorpresa. Pese a que Timothy tenía sus defectos también tenía sus cualidades, era muy dulce. De repente Helga pudo recordar por qué le había cedido un espacio en su vida.

-Gracias, supongo -se pone de espaldas al chico. Éste sonríe a medio sonrojar.

-De nada -le responde. Y en un acto involuntario, la toma de los hombros y la gira hacia él con suavidad para al quedar frente a frente, regalarle un abrazo.

Helga se inmuta ante el abrazo del músico. No sabía si corresponderle o no. Por un lado sentía toda esa furia orullosa de ella, pero por otra parte lo que había hecho Timothy por ella ese día no había estado mal y tal vez mereciera un inocente abrazo. La rubia encuentra sus ojos con los de Phoebe, y ella la incitaba con gestos para que le corresponda el abrazo. Con cara de pocos amigos y con mucha voluntad, Helga lo abraza y le palmea la espalda. Levanta la vista nuevamente y se encuentra con una Phoebe quien le decía con algo de nervios que deje de abrazar al muchacho. Helga no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba hasta que una voz la hizo comprender.

-¿Quién lo diría? La rudísima Helga G Pataki regalando abrazos en el parque ¿No te parece tierno, Gerald? -esbozó un recién llegado Arnold con puro sarcasmo.

-¿Disculpa? -Helga corre a Timothy como si este fuera un objeto más- ¿Es a mi a quien te diriges? - lo enfrentó.

-¿Conoces a otra Helga G Pataki? -el rubio también la enfrentó.

-¡Vamos Arnold! Yo debería preguntarte a ti si te conozco. Quiero decir ¿Desde cuando me planteas estas cosas, camarón con pelos?

-Desde que me importas. Y también desde que creía que a ti también te importaba...

-¡Oh, vamos Arnold! ¡No puedes ser tan cabeza de chorlito! -el rubio se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso vas a irte sin escuchar lo que tengo para decirte? Creo que ahí si te desconozco... -el rubio se detiene.

-Tienes razón -se vuelve a girar- ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Arnold, tu sabes la situación en la que me encuentro, ya sabes, mi madre y hoy estaba aquí la persona que la lastimó. Yo quería darle su merecido, pero el cara de murciélago me detuvo y...

-¿Y por eso lo abrazaste? ¡Que buena eres Helga! -esbozó sarcástico. La rubia se enfadó.

-Si, tienes razón. Soy muy buena ¿sabes por qué? - se le acerca con ira- Porque te le estoy dando explicaciones a un estúpido cabeza de balón! -la empuja hacia un lado- Vamonos Phoebs, vayamos a lanzar rocas al río -camina sin volver a girarse.

-Antes de que me preguntes algo, iré con ella Gerald -habló la oriental- No puedo creer que hayas reeaccionado asi, Arnold. Esta vez, estoy con Helga -miró a Gerald, le lanzó un beso y se fue tras su amiga.

Arnold por su parte observó como su chica se iba alejando con algo de pena. Gerald lo toma de los hombros y le susurra que puede pasar la noche con él, como en los viejos tiempos. El rubio asiente y ambos amigos comienzan a caminar. Timothy observaba toda la escena también, con la sola diferencia de que él era el único que sonreía. Para celebrarlo, continuó tocando su violín.

**Continurará!**

* * *

**Hola gente bella! ¿Como les va? De a poco me voy poniendo al día ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿que creen de la reaccion de Arnold? ¿Que hará timothy ahora? ¿Tendrá mas planes? Vos que opinas? Dejame tu review y contame! :D**

**Yo, como siempre, los respondo asi:**

**Sakura: **_Oh por Dios! me ha encantado el capítulo, fue muy gracioso cuando los descubre la pequeña hermana de Arnold ja ja ja, eso me trajo un recuerdo algo similar ja ja ja..._

Es agradable ver que por fin las cosas entre ellos se esten dando entre rápido y lento, me muero de ganas por saber que trabas van a pasar con Tim de por medio y que ocurrira con Miriam ahora que ha vuelto a la bebida...

Como siempre te mando un abrazo enorme lleno de buenas vibras, y no te preocupes al menos de mi parte existe toda la paciencia del mundo, las mejores cosas siempre hay que conseguirlas con calma o almenos eso pienso yo...

Mucha suerte y exito, esperare tu próximo capítulo, buenas vibras, un hiper-mega abrazo y nos estaremos leyendo, que tu día se ilumine de colores siempre...

Hola bella! ¿Como estas? Siempre presente en todas mis historias, GENIA!  
Espero que este capitulo te haya resuelto la duda de las trabas con Tim... aunque ahora deja abierta otra incognita! ö  
A mi también me paso algo similar a lo que les sucedió a nuestros rubios, con la excepción de que no era un hermano chiquito, que creo que es peor xD u.u  
En fin, sos una dulce como me mandás toda tus mejores energías y alientos siempre, siempre! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por la incondicionalidad. Yo también te mando un abrazo muy muy hiper grande para que tus días tambien se iluminen de los colores mas bellos y brillantes. Exitos para siempre! :D

**romii: **_Que linda historia ojala la actualizes rapido ! Esta miriam borracha jaja pobre arnold y helga que incomodidad lo que paso con la hermanita jaja_

Hola romii, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia!  
Me alegra mucho que te guste, aca la nueva actualización, espero que te siga gustando o intrigando al menos!  
Gracias por leerme!:D  
Abrazo lleno de buenas vibras!

**Coralyna: **_uffff es idea mía o hace calor? jajajja odio a timothy lo siento y esperaba que un camión lo arrollara o se lo comieran los gatos de arnold...mmmm pero ya que dices que no pasara me resignaré xD esperare la actualizacion con ansias_

No, no es idea tuya; mas bien la idea es que de calor! Que bueno que funcionó! Precisamente busco desarrollar la manera mas apasionada posible en la descripcion de ese momento tan mágico ¿no?  
Pero asi de romantica y apasionada como soy, no soy una asesina(? xD No voy a matar a Timothy en ninguna parte del fic (aunque es muy buena idea la que se lo coman los gatos de Arnold(? xD) Acá este muchacho anda metiendo otra vez la pata, asi que supongo que luego de este episodio lo detestas un poquito mas, que tambien es un poco la idea jajaja.  
Bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia! Gracias por leerla :) Abrazo lleno de energías lindas!

**Como siempre, dedicado también a todos aquellos que me siguen: _AlexaMili, CarolNeko, Danynekko, Esmeraldy, , Sara-PD, ZoeRV2013_ **(¿Como estas amigaaaa? Te extrañoo! u.u) **kathepao, Daniela Ivashkov y Viickiita15.**

**Y como saben Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los que yo inventé)  
SJM!**


	4. Celos

-Pareces un viejo resongón -se burlaba Gerald de su mejor amigo quien caminaba de un lado hacia otro constantemente en su habitación- ¡Anímate, viejo!

-No entiendo simplemente como me pides que me anime cuando presencié ese acto tan... ¡tan molesto!

-Viejo, estamos hablando de Helga G Pataki ¿Cierto? Si ella realmente quisiera engañarte o estar con otra persona a escondidas de ti, se iría al otro lado del mundo y ni tú ni nadie jamás se enteraría.

-Lo se, lo tengo presente. -Suspira con brusquedad- Fue solo un abrazo, un estúpido abrazo. Pero me molesta saber el hecho de que es Timothy a quien abrazaba, cada vez que pienso en ello entonces yo... -frunce sus puños mientras su rostro cambiaba a una tonalidad más rojiza, como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

-¡Relájate Arnold! Ya, de veras -Gerald lo toma por uno de sus hombros y detiene su caminar- Además Helga no es tu novia -y juega- ¿O si?

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, Gerald. -respondió de mala gana.

-Entonces si no es tu novia ella puede hacer lo que quiere... -jugó el moreno.

-¿Entonces porque me dice esas cosas? ¿Por qué me dice que realmente desea estar conmigo si desea estar con alguien más?

-Viejo, no sabes si ella quiere estar con alguien más. Y vuelvo a repetir, ella puede hacer lo que quiere, incluso decirte lo que quiere también.

-¡¿De que maldito lado estás Gerald?! -su histeria saturó- ¡¿Desde cuando apoyas a Helga, tu archienemiga?!

-Desde que la conocí un poco más.

-¿Disculpa? -se altera un poco más- ¿Que quieres decir con un poco más? -el morocho se hecha a reir.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué estás tan paranoico? -frunce su entrecejo- Lo único que he tenido con Helga es tiempo para conocerla un poco más, si eso te deja dormir más tranquilo. Y debo decir que me sorprendió conocerla, es más me acordé mucho de ti y lo que me decías de ella.

-Tienes razón -se sienta en la cama de su amigo y suspira- Estoy paranoico. Creo que también debo empezar a conocerla un poco...

-Tal vez solo estés celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¡Oh vamos Gerald!

-Oh vamos Arnold, en todo caso. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sientes por ella? Ya está, ya se que te gusta y se porqué te gusta, por eso no me burlaré de ti. -levanta su mano en vertical, en señal de promesa.

-Es que... no puedo decirtelo -se pone cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que no puedes decírmelo? ¡Hola! Llamando a Arnold al planeta tierra, es Gerald -y alza la voz- ¡Su mejor amigo!

-No, no se trata de ti -hace una pausa- Realmente no se que diablos siento por Helga...

-No entiendo...

-Mira. lo único que se es que cuando estoy con ella tengo una sensación en mi cuerpo que no la he sentido con nadie nunca. ¿Y sabes que es lo más extraño? Que esta comenzó desde que eramos unos niños en cuatro grado -su amigo sonríe- Pero creí que ella me ponía nervioso por su actitud arrolladora y abrumante, por supuesto jamás me demostraría más debil ante ella ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido? Si ella suponía debilidad en mi, si le confesaba eso sería su blanco perfecto -se levanta y se sirve un vaso de agua- Lo curioso es que cada vez era más intenso hasta que un día lo sentí explotar dentro de mi, aquella vez que hicimos el volcán y finalmente la besé.  
Pensé que no la volvería a tener nunca más luego de haberla visto por última vez en Centroamérica, pero ahora esa sensación volvió. Y no solamente eso, sino que es aún más fuerte que antes, como si me estrujaran con mucha delicadeza el alma. ¡Es la sensación más intensa que tuve en toda mi vida! Y al pasar tiempo con ella, solo crece más y más.

-¡Cielos! -se sorprende su amigo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Jamás lo hubiese podido definir mejor. Aunque si más resumido. Viejo -lo toma del hombro- estás completamente loco por esa mujer.

-Pero Gerald, no comprendes. Miles de preguntas me invaden ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué vendrá? ¿Como seguirá esto?

-¿Cual es el problema? ¿Sabes? Creo que lo piensas demasiado. Tal vez si te dejas llevar un poco más te podrías sorprender.

-¿Dejarme llevar?

-Si, creo que tienes miedo de tus propios sentimientos. Debes ser sincero contigo mismo, Arnold. Tal como lo has sido siempre. ¿Qué puede pasar? A Helga también le gustas, eso es positivo.

-Creo que tienes razón -sonó arrepentido de su actitud- ¡Cielos! Me he portado mal con ella, no le he preguntado siquiera por su madre...

-Ya sabes donde está el teléfono ¡Corre Arnold!

Y el rubio hizo caso y corrió hacia el teléfono para marcar el número de Helga de memoria, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola señor... Miriam ¿Como estás? Es Arnold.

-¡Oh Arnold! Bien, ya un poco mejor. Escúchame se que llamas por Helga, pero ella se quedará en casa de Phoebe esta noche ¿Tienes su número?

-Si, muchas gracias Miriam.

-Bien Arn...

-¡Espere, por favor! -suspira- Yo la vi la vez pasada, quería saber si realmente se encuentra mejor o solo me lo dice por compromiso.

-Oh cielos, que dulce eres -sonríe la mujer- Me siento mejor Arnold, gracias por preguntar.

-Por favor. Gracias a usted, que tenga buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Arnold -colgó. Y del otro lado de la línea de a poco comenzaba a comprender porque le gustaba a su hija.

-Está en lo de Phoebe -le dice a Gerald.

-Bien, llamemos de Phoebe

-¡Gerald! ¡Arnold! -se escuchó la voz de su madre- A cenar.

-Bien, llamaremos después de comer -dijo el rubio. Y bajaron al comedor.

* * *

Después de cenar un delicioso pavo con papas, Gerald, Timberly, Arnold y sus padres se quedaron haciendo la sobremesa. Jamie-O se encontraba cenando con su novia y Timberly no dejaba de observar a el rubio sentado frente a ella.

-Oye Arnold ¿Cómo podí as dormir los dí as de lluvia? -indagó la morena.

-No es muy complicado cuando te encuentras en un bosque frondoso o cuando tienes un techo. Sin embargo los días de lluvia siempre me despertaba y salía a mirar los rayos pegando sobre las montañas.

-¡Cielos! ¿No tení as miedo?

-No, para nada. Me gustaba mucho eso. Disfruté cada minuto de vivir allí , pese a los malos momentos y pese a que extrañaba mucho la ciudad.

-Vaya, que valiente -se asombraba Timberly ante la mirada negativa de su hermano.

-Oye viejo, vayamos a hacer ese llamado y luego nos vamos a dormir ¿Te parece?

-Está bien -se levanta de la mesa- Ha estado todo muy rico señora Johanssel, con permiso.

-Gracias Arnold, siempre tan amable -sonríe la mamá de los hermanos.

-Mamá, yo también me iré a mi cuarto, buen provecho.

-Buen provecho, Timberly -respondió su madre.

Y la chica subió las escaleras. A mitad de pasillo Arnold se encontraba marcando el número de Phoebe, que estaba escrito en una de las libretas de allí. La morena se acercó sigilosamente y presionó el gancho del teléfono para colgar la llamada. El rubio, al no percibir más el tono se giró para ver cual era el problema y se encontró con una Timberly que lo miraba con algo de picardí a y seducción.

-Disculpa Timberly ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-De eso querí a hablarte, Arnold. Te dejaré usar el teléfono pero antes tendrás que darme algo...

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó con inocencia.

-De algo que tienes contigo siempre y puedes darlo cuando quieras -se sonroja.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto Timberly? -preguntó algo confuso.

-Quiero besarte Arnold -dijo en un dejo de suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?! No Timberly, no puedo besarte.

-¡Olvida lo que dice Gerald! Tú me gustas Arnold, me gustaste siempre -se confiesa la chica completamente sonrojada- Y no me vengas con que soy pequeña, porque ya no lo soy más.

-Es que, lo eres Timberly, para mi lo eres -la chica hace una mueca de fastidio- Pero más allá de eso, y lo siento mucho pero, me gusta otra chica, Timberly -sentenció ante la mirada de tristeza de la morocha.

-Ya se ¿Esa rubia de la gran ceja buena para nada, verdad?

-No le digas asi, su nombre es Helga -corrigió Arnold con paciencia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga?! ¡La detesto! ¿Cómo hizo para gustarte con esa actitud que tiene?.

-¿Por qué la detestas? ¿Acaso ella te hizo daño alguna vez?.

-Si, me quitó al chico que me gusta... -su voz se quebrantó.

-Pero no lo hizo a propósito ¿O si? -la chica niega con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué crees que es una mala persona?.

-No creo eso de ella -solloza- solo que estoy celosa, tengo celos de Helga. ¡Y es la sensación más horrenda que he conocido! ¿Nunca te ha sucedido? ¿Nunca sentiste como una parte tuya se quema cuando algo que realmente quieres está con otra persona?

-Si... creo.

-Bueno, solo estoy celosa de ella. Dichosa de tenerte -se seca una lágrima- De todas maneras no me daré por vencida -sonrió- Si algún dí a no quieres más a Helga, podrás quererme a mi y quizás sea más grande incluso -le guiña el ojo. Arnold se sonroja ante tal confesión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto si sabías que era Helga la que me gustaba?

-¿Qué más dá? Era enfrentarme a la verdad, o quedarme para siempre con la duda. Tení a que terminar con esto de una vez -lo mira profundamente.

-¡Timberly! -llamó Gerald con su pijama puesto desde atrás del pasillo- ¡Déjanos en paz, vete a tu habitación! -la muchacha le saca la lengua y hace caso.

Arnold observa como la chica huye hacia su habitación. Antes de ingresar miró hacia atrás y la vio girarse sobre si misma para regalarle una última sonrisa al rubio. Finalmente el muchacho volvió a marcar el número de Phoebe para al fin comunicarse con ella.

-¿Diga? -atiende Phoebe. Tras ella unos quejidos horribles se oían.

-¿Phoebe? Soy Arnold quería... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Me matará si te digo -hace una pequeña risita- es Helga, roncando.

-¡Vaya! -rió también- Bien, quería hablar con ella, pero no la despiertes.

-Me imaginé que llamarías, es una buena señal al menos.

-¿Buena señal?

-Olvídalo, fue un pensamiento mio en voz alta -mira de lado a su amiga durmiendo y sonríe.

-Escúchame ¿Helga está bien?

-Si, está algo enojada por tu reacción, pero nada más. Ya sabes como son los enojos de Helga, parecen un huracán pero no es más que un fuerte viento.

-Gracias Phoebe, tu si que eres una buena amiga.

-Por nada Arnold. Nos veremos mañana, en la escuela.

-Hasta mañana Phoebe. Gracias nuevame... -su amigo le quita el tubo de las manos.

-Hola amorcito, no vas a colgar sin darme las buenas noches ¿O si? -Arnold sonríe y se retira a la habitación de Gerald.

* * *

Se quitó los zapatos y estiró sus pies. Acto seguido se quitó los calcetines y fue hasta la cajonera de su amigo para buscar algo con que vestirse. Sabía que desde pequeño su amigo guardaba los pijamas o remeras viejas para dormir en el cuarto cajón, asi que siguió su instinto y abrió ese mismo.  
Sonrió al percibir que no se había equivocado y tomó una remera naranja con un pantalón de algodón gris. Al levantar este último un cassette de video se asomó. Arnold se sonrojó, pero tomó la película triple x entre sus manos y la observó con timidez.

-¿Quieres ver una?

-¿Por qué? -rió- No, no contigo aquí Gerald.

-Bueno, te presto esa.

-No, gracias -la vuelve a guardar.

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes. Oye ¿Qué te dijo Timberly cuando hablabas por teléfono?

-Oh, bueno, ella no me dijo nada en concreto...

-Arnold... -lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo que me sucedió hoy no fueron más que unos estúpidos celos.

-¿Sigues con eso? ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar por los celos?

-No lo se, tal vez me pone celoso el hecho de saber que ella y Timothy alguna vez tuvieron algo.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, tuvieron. Pasado.

-Lo se, pero aún asi él sigue siendo parte de nuestro presente, mañana tendremos que verlo en la escuela.-y se sorprende- Mañana volveremos a empezar la escuela por última vez...

-Lo se, viejo. ¿No es grandioso? Al fin terminaremos la escuela -se acuesta en su cama.

-¿Sabes algo? -se acuesta en la bolsa de dormir- No quiero terminarla. He pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida allí.

-Mi padre dice que en realidad no termina la escuela, sino que empieza la horrible vida.

-Mi abuelo dice lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces disfrutemos este último año.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Gerald.

-Buenas noches, Arnold.

**Continuará!**

* * *

**Hola gente! como les va? Como soy la más mala de todas, les voy a dejar la intriga para un episodio más |:)**  
**Pero no se preocupen, tengo todo friamente calculado para que el desarrollo de esta historia sea mas interesante. En el siguiente episodio prometo muchos sentimientos y cosas que ni ustedes se imaginan (o si no lo se :P)**  
**Como siempre, respondo reviews!**

**Breen: **_Dios! Que gran historia!  
Me encanta como lo resactas y así *w*  
Espero que Arnold y Helga no estén prelados tanto tiempo... Y Timothy me cae un poco mal xD  
Amo tu historia :33  
Cada cuando lo actualizas?  
Felicidades!_

Hola Breen, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia! Lamento no cumplir con tu petición y no poder reconciliarlos en este episodio, pero ya verás como todo se irá dando ;)  
Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu review :D  
En cuanto a la actualización, depende de las cosas que tenga que hacer en la universidad. Ahora estoy de racha y estoy subiendo bastante seguido, sin embargo, puede que no suba nada en una o dos semanas por estar estudiando. Gracias por todo. Te dejo un abrazo lleno de colores! :)

**Sakura: **_No juegues... haaaa! *extremadamente emocionada*  
Me emocione mucho, estoy mas que molesta por la tonta y absurda reaccion de Arnold, por dios que no juegue, como se le ocurre reaccionar asi sin siquiera saber bien lo que pasaba, el no es asi...  
No dudo que los celos lo hayan dominado pero, ash que tonto...  
Probablemente ya descubrio como hacerle la vida imposible a arnold, el punto debil de todos los hombres inseguros, los celos... claro que esta estrategia tambien podria ir en su contra, tendria que planear muy bien sus jugadas para poder salir victorioso...  
Cuando una persona esta enamorada y aferrada a otra obvio que los planes son miles, sera interesante ver que estrategias usara y que tan meticulosos o complicados seran sus planes y claro quienes seran sus complices por que en algun momento los tendra, ¿o no?  
como siempre me has emocionado y me has dejado en mega suspenso, espero el proximo capitulo, espero que sea un poco mas largo aunque de ser asi me quedaria con el doble de suspenso por saber que viene jajaja..._

Muchos abrazos bien apapachadores, llenos de color, energia, buenas vibras y exito, amo todas y cada una de tus historias, estan tan llenas de jugo y emociones que es dificil no amarlas (los demas no lo se pero yo si las amo)... Espero te este llendo de maravilla, por aca todo tranquilo he regresado a la universidad y despues de terminar mis deberes me pongo a leer de nuevo tus historias que me encantan...  
Sigue asi y nos estaremos leyendo 8D

Como verás, me gusta mucho el suspenso jaja, pero el proximo episodio será la escuela el escenario principal para que vayas dandote una idea de todas las conjeturas que acabas de sacar ;)  
Lo que quise plasmar en este episodio es que Arnold se siente confundido al desconocer sus sentimientos, cosa que es normal, todos nos confundimos!  
Me alegra mucho saber que aún todavía causo esas emociones, es la idea. Espero que eso no se pierda nunca!  
Muchas muchas gracias como siempre por la incondicionalidad y también te envío abrazos llenos de luces, colores, buenas ondas y hermosas energías. Te deseo muchos éxitos en tu retorno a la universidad y que te sea muy próspero todo :)  
Abrazo gigantezco!

**romii: **_Gracias por actualizar ! Arnold se puso rojo de los celos ! Espero que sigan juntos y que de una vez por todas se pongan de novios!_

Hola romii, de nada por actualizar! :) Calma! todo a su tiempo, ellos no están listos aún, al menos en mi historia ;) Un abrazo gigante!

**DannyNekko: **_Ahhhhhhhh!  
No puedo creer que me haya perdido las Actualizaciones. Perdn por no comentar el 2 cap, pero mi tablet se daño y no eh podido conectarme.  
Y encima no puedo escribir desde mi cuenta, porque en mi celular es muy difícil entrar.  
Ahora... Arnold eta celoso, Arnold esta celoso, y eso que solo fue un abrazo, ja! Quien lo manda a llegar tarde, él deberia haber acompañado a Helga cuando estaba por golpear al imbécil ese, porcierto pobre Miriam, y que es de ola vida de Bob? Y "el monumento a la silicona"?  
Admas Arnold debería ir tras ella no con Gerald.  
Y ahora entra Timothy, veamos que planea ahora.  
Nos leemos pronto ... Espero.  
Bye bye_

Hola DannyNekko! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, por favor no me rindas cuentas! todos tenemos accidentes o problemas, con que lo leas me alcanza ^^ Pero gracias por estar presente porque las palabras son las que uno se guarda como gesto de gratitud :)  
De la vida de Bob sabremos en un par de episodios, no me hagas hablar antes de tiempo! jajaja  
Arnold se sentía realmente molesto para ir tras Helga, pero no te preocupes, todo tiene solución!  
Nos estamos leyendo, te mando un abrazo grande!

**Como siempre, dedicado también a todos aquellos que me siguen: ** **kathepao, Daniela Ivashkov y Viickiita15.**

**Y como saben Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los que yo inventé)  
SJM!**


End file.
